A Christmas Gift From the Heart
by JotunheimCannibal
Summary: Tony is the only one who got Loki a present for Christmas... but Loki has a gift to return, and Tony doesn't mind that at all. FrostIron. Slight Thor/Jane. Single Chapter.


Christmas... not the best time of year for Tony Stark, but none of the less, it's Christmas! The once dreary and grey colour schemed Stark Tower was now filled with rainbow colours, tinsel, decorations, and the odd traditional trees in each corner of the lounge. Looking around, you could see the traps that Clint has put around that triggers mistletoe to fall from the ceiling and dangle between whoever is beneath them (only Natasha has noticed them so far, she only scoffed and rolled her eyes but kept quiet about it otherwise.)

It was about a year and a half ago that the whole Chitauri attack happened. The city wasn't completely clean but Stark Tower was fully refurbished and the whole gang, Tony, Steve, Bruce, Thor, Natasha and Clint were back to their normal ways... well, as normal is life could get for a super hero squad group. But for the last year, there has been a new member in the household... Loki.

Fury saw this coming from a mile away, but so soon? It wasn't until a couple of armour-wearing Asgardians showed up at S.H.I.E.L.D HQ and handing over the moody looking God of Mischief to, quote "Understand the ways of life as a Midgardian." Thor seemed pleased about this idea of him staying at Stark Tower, to have his brother back and bla bla bla, no one was really listening.

But anway, Loki kept mainly to himself over the past year, he has definitely made an improvement with his attitude. He would talk to Thor on occation, spar with Clint and Natasha to keep up his fitness, and Steve would lecture him about the history of the world and all that. Bruce had noticed how tense Loki is around him, feeling bad about Hulk smashing him, so he keeps his distance although has made it very clear that he is okay with Loki staying in the same house. Loki would show up every now and again down in Tony's lab and watch the inventor tinker with various pieces of machinery. Loki would sometimes ask questions which Stark would answer proudly, very confident with how good his work is.

But now, Christmas. And the smiles were all around this year!

"Open mine first!"

"That's mine, ass hole!"

"Stretchy pants? Gee, thanks Tony."

"Oh my God, Steve, this is awesome!"

The chatter and excitement was constant as everyone was opening their gifts from each other. Thor was sat in a onesie that he got from Pepper as he ripped open a box on his lap.

"Careful with that, Thor! It's fragile!" Natasha warned. Thor looked inside and gave the most unmanly and ungod-like squel that made Loki, who was sitting next to him wince. He reached inside the cage and delicately held a fluffy light brown hamster that was reaching up to sniff the Thunderers nose.

"Don't kill it." Tony murmured.

Thor gave his gratitude to Natasha then turned to give his gift to Jane. It was an enagement ring, the mutters slowed down as she stared at the golden pattern of red and gold.

"Jane Foster... will you marry me?"

The silence was deafening.

"Yes, Thor!" She shrieked and the rest boomed into congratulation. Loki was practically pushed from his seat as everyone pounced onto his brother, so he rolled his eyes and walked over to where Tony was seated, although he was leaning forward, searching for something beneath the coffee table. Loki eyed him curiously but turned back to the still cheering crowd around Thor and Jane before he felt a finger gently tap him on the shoulder. He looked over to the engineer who was now looking at him with a soft smile and put something in his hand. Loki broke the contact to look down at the small box now in his palm.

"W-What is this?" Loki asked with a shakey voice. No one has given him one of these things in weird wrapping paper yet today.

"It's a gift. Open it." Tony said with a care-free voice. Loki let out a shuttering gasp as he tried to find something to say.

"I-" He started but just gave up then started to peel the wrapping around the small box. He opened it and saw a necklace with a silver chain and a blue cube at the end. It resembled the Tesseract and if you looked closely it was actually moving, like a lava lamp of some sort.

"I- I don't know what to say." Loki whispered, looking back up to Tony once more.

"That you won't use this to any negative advantage? Inside this cube is actual energy from my Arc Reactor, the same form that is inside the Tesseract. You can't get it out, but I hope this is an okay gift." Tony winced but smiled anyway.

Loki slowly felt a smile creep up on his face, but not a mischievious smile, no, a genuine smile as he stared into Tony's eyes. He quickly wrapped his arms tightly around the mortal and closed his eyes and felt strong arms slowly wrap around his waist.

"Thank you, Anthony." he whispered.

"That's okay, Reindeer Games. I've noticed no one has given you anything yet so I just thought, why not?" He slowly pulled back and looked out of the corner of his eye and noticed the talking was slowly dying down but luckily no one saw the show of appreciation. Loki was still staring into his eyes with an emotion that Tony doesn't understand why it would come from him, so he smiled back and got up and announced for food.

"Okay! So who wants cookies!" He said, clapping his hands once.

The chants began once again in agreement and he walked to the kitchen to get them out of the oven. The rest of the day went on rather well and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO *Later that Day*

9:30 PM -

Tony was in the kitchen washing up the plates with the left over vegetabled and turkey and pudding that was thrown around the room. He smiled to himself as he thought of how happy Thor and Jane looked together, how happy the rest of the Avengers were... how happy Loki was.

And speak of the devil, Loki walks into the kitchen and grinned softly at Tony.

"Hey." He whispered, trying not to wake up the drunken and unconscious group in the living room.

"You're not asleep?" Tony asked, still washing the plates that lay scattered in the sink.

"No," Loki sighed happily. He walked over to the sink, his fingers brushing against the counter as he made his way, tilting his head as he did so. "It's still Christmas, Anthony, why not leave the dishes until morning?" He asked. Tony just shrugged but did stop to dry his hands and leaned against the counter and look at Loki. They both smiled and stared at each other for a few moments before Loki looked down and licked his lips as he brushed his fingers across Tony's hand.

"I wish to thank you for the gift."

Tony squinted slightly but smiled still, "You already did, Lokes, it's fine-"

"I have no objects to give you... so I will give you this." He paused. Tony looked at Loki expectantly and before he knew it, he could feel the God's breath fan his face and the brush of their noses before Loki pressed them together more and his soft and wet lips were pressed firmly against his own. A choked gasp came from the back of his throat and he felt Loki's hands gracefully slide their way to Tony's nape and rested there as he let out a mewl against Tony's mouth.

Stark was frozen and didn't know what to do but the sounds that were coming from the God was making him melt under him so he relaxed and slowly returned the kiss and places his hands on Loki's hips and subconsciencely pulled him closer. Loki's hands tangled in Tony's short brown fluffy hair and slid his tongue against Stark's lips and was granted entrance into his mouth.

Their tongues slid against each other with no rush and they smiled into the kiss, regretfully pulling apart for air and leaned their foreheads against one another.

"Well..." Tony started, "that's, quite a gift." He ended. Loki giggled against his neck where he peppered light kisses and snuggled his head into.

"One kiss won't make up for the gift you gave me, Anthony. You will be getting a lot more kisses than that." Loki winked.

"I've got absolutely no problem with that." Tony replied, crashing their mouthes against one another again, letting Loki's hand sneak it's way up the engineer's Black Sabbath t-shirt.

Christmas doesn't seem so bad anymore to Tony... and the colourful decorations aren't the only thing that will light up Tony's world.

**Fin. =^.^=**


End file.
